criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Punctural Welcome
A Punctural Welcome is the first case of the Pinesfield district in the city of Cooperwright. Plot The player arrives in Westwood Station, where they are welcomed by Cooperwright Police Department Chief Orion Maxwell, along with the player's assigned partner, Zeus Thompson. During a tour around Pinesfield Plaza, Zeus found the dead body of Toby Glass, a local journalist of the Pinesfield Daily. Along with a few clues brought by a torn photo and CCTV camera footage, the victim was shipped to the field coroner, Emilia Lewxalm, who determined the journalist's death due to a punctured lung. The clues found by the camera footage discovered that the incident was in fact murder, and the killer had brown hair, while the photo, restored by the player, turned out to be a photo of Toby with an unknown woman, determined to be his apprentice. As the investigation continued, the player met lab analyst Drew Halcon, tech analyst, Mark Parker, and historian Blake Norwood, who welcomed the player warmly. Orion, impressed by the progress made by the duo, was glad to have paired the two up, and leaves them to assemble some matters. Meanwhile, the editor-in-chief, Lance Flanders, became a suspect after finding a note in Toby's coat, threatening to dismiss him from his job if the journalist did not find interesting news. With the help of witnesses Brendin and Jack who saw the journalist minutes before his death, who was taking a phone call from his father, Joseph Glass. After searching through the Glass Residence, the team found the victim's cell phone, containing video files of him investigating a robbery-murder that had occurred prior the case. Mark determined that the murder was committed days before the journalist's death, and it was proven that the killer from the case days before and the killer now were the same, and the detectives who investigated the case found clues leading to the murderer. Mid-way, Emilia found strands of brown hair were found stuck to the victim's clothes, which was determined by Drew as the killer's hair, and through DNA tests, it was found out that the killer was older than 25 years old. After hours of investigations, Zeus and the player finally caught the victim's superior, Lance Flanders. The motive was because of Toby getting too close to the truth. Lance also gave them the murder weapon, before the team had put him in custody, in wait for court. Lucas Ironbane, the Chief Justice of Cooperwright, was relieved that the killer of the unsolvable robbery-murder was caught, and he finally settled the case by sentencing the editor-in-chief to 10 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Chief Maxwell ordered Zeus to accompany the player to investigate the robbery-murder that took place before the journalist's death. After finding some clues, they learned that the robbery was committed by a gang, who had committed several strings of robberies and arson in the past. The gang's name was forgotten, but the chief had remembered the name, The Goblins. After the resolved murder, Zeus continued to take the player for another tour. Incident Summary Victim * Toby Glass (found breathless beside the plaza's fountain) Cause of Death * Punctured Lung Murder Weapon * Needle Killer's Attributes * Killer has brown hair * Killer wears a beaded bracelet * Killer likes carnations * Killer's blood type is AB+ * Killer is older than 25 years old Killer * Lance Flanders Toby for he was getting to close to the truth ** Sentence: 10 years in prison with no chance of parole Additional Investigation - Goblin Gauntlet - * Robbery-murder that took place before Toby's murder was committed by The Goblins. * Lance Flanders was part of The Goblins. Crime Scenes Crime Scene 1: Station Plaza * Crime Scene: Fountain Crime Scene 2: Glass Residence * Crime Scene: Toby's Room Crime Scene 3: Bookshop * Crime Scene: Crime Fiction Shelves Suspects Suspect Attributes: * wears a beaded bracelet Suspect Attributes: * has brown hair * likes carnations * wears a beaded bracelet Suspect Attributes: * likes carnations * wears a beaded bracelet Suspect Attributes: * has brown hair Suspect Attributes: * has brown hair * likes carnations * wears a beaded bracelet Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pinesfield Category:Alex48's Cases Category:Cooperwright